Where You Are
by Sandiya
Summary: There's dozens of Usagi/Mamoru's. Ever seen a Seijuurou/Alan & Natsumi/Ann? ^^


You thought I'd never finish it, minna? ^_^ Well, here it is. The story just six people asked for...but it's enough because you guys had really nice reviews! ^^ I just HAD to use this part of BSSM because I think it's not used often, and it's one of the best ^~ K, I hope this lives up to my usual standards. I worked hard on it, which is kind of weird for me, but anyway! ^_^ Usual disclaimers apply, like the song belongs to Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey, and whoever wrote it.  
  
This is thanks to Takeuchi Naoko...for making up such kawaii characters! ^^  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Where You Are  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
I forget about my fears  
Feeling you, my dear  
  
Watching over me, my hope sees  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap your wings  
And take me where you are  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Her crystal clear blue eyes reflected in the glistening lake, ones that were far from strangers to despair, destructive battle, and a destined love that was lost...forever. Hugging her knees to her chest protectively, she rested her head on top, hidden under a blond blanket of hair she had recently unwound. The new style made her look more grown up, and more solemn. Tears should have been streaming, but the emotion was gone, and the waterfall that would've splashed out several months ago was no more.  
  
"Usagi..." whispered a tranquil voice, one of sincerity and protection. The figure sat down beside her and wrapped a long, secure arm around her trembling shoulders, pulling her body close to his.  
  
Tsukino Usagi shuddered under his sudden touch, since something felt so awkward and wrong about it. But this was Seijuurou (Alan), the one who had cared for her when Mamoru had left her in the darkness. He had self-proclaimed himself her guardian as soon as he and Usagi had grown close, and felt that it was his duty to protect her.  
  
"It'll be alright, Usagi, everything's going to turn out okay." His voice was soothing, like everything else about him. Her lips slowly showed a rueful smile, wishing that it was Mamoru instead of Seijuurou holding her in his arms.  
  
"Seijuurou..." she murmured, half-asleep and quite numb from staying out in the cold for so long. Her eyes met his in a pleading tone, "Play me a song. My song...the one you played me first...please."  
  
He took out his long, limber flute obligingly and played softly and sweetly, a sound so beautiful that it hushed the chirping birds in the trees. It hung over the woods, each note majestically spaced, played by a devoted musician. So life-like and mystical, the song was like a whistle in the wind.  
  
She closed her eyes gratefully, her lullaby always being able to calm her down. Usagi drifted to sleep, her head leaning on his shoulder innocently.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Where you and I will be together  
Once again, we'll be dancin' in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin' back at me  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Once Seijuurou was certain that she was at rest, his eyes clouded over with agony, and he eventually stopped playing. He sighed regretfully at the young girl beside him. She looked so like a lady, beautiful beyond her years, and yet he couldn't exactly say that what he felt was love...it might be something distinct...different. It was like looking at a perfectly drawn painting in a place called a museum, and wanting it to hang on his wall and take care of it's well being forever. But not love...or perhaps not love yet.   
  
Adjusting his arms so that he didn't take Usagi from the world of dreams and play, he brushed her bangs away swiftly and kissed her on the forehead. He averted his gaze from her lips...how he wished he could test his feelings by kissing her on them, but it might wreck their friendship forever. He had worked so hard on gaining her trust...he wasn't about to lose it now.  
  
He shaded his eyes in the direction of the sun, and noticed it was about to set. It was about six or seven at night, but this was what the humans called winter. Winter, when this emotion that they referred to as "cold" started occurring. Maybe the Makaiju would hold out until the season winter.  
  
"Not your song, Usagi," he said, more to himself than the sleeping figure.  
  
"Natsumi's song."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be, where you are  
  
And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Little did either of them know that they were being watched.   
  
He was raven-haired, gallant, and slowly being destroyed by this vision of peace.   
  
Chiba Mamoru trembled behind the evergreen with amounting jealousy, anger, and misery. Usako, his Usako, lay in the arms of another. The idiocy of it was amazing, because he knew that it should be him that she leand on.   
  
"She belongs to me."   
  
And she had, when she was once the Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, almost his bride at one time. Also when she became Sailor Moon, defender of justice, and his ally. The one he protected with his life practically daily and willingly.  
  
"But I turned her away."  
  
"What I'd give to be able to be in his place...I'd give my life for Usagi's forgiveness and her love back. I'll just march over there and..."  
  
But in doing that, it'd be like sacrificing her life instead of yours, cried a voice in his head. That'd be selfish of you, Mamoru!!!!  
  
"I can't do that to her..." he said and smiled ironically. "I did ask for someone to take care of Usagi for me. I guess I got my wish...I got my wish."  
  
Sticking his clammy hands in his pockets, he started the long trek home. Dry leaves crackled under his steps, and pebbles held steady after he walked on them. He started walking faster after his tears started falling, and his eyesight was far past blurry now.   
  
"Hey, Mamoru. I haven't seen you around lately!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Oh, how I see your star  
Shinin' down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just, be right there where you are  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Natsumi..." he smiled halfheartedly, wondering where she had come from. She always seemed to pop out of anywhere, like she had a transporting button or something. Who am I to talk? he wondered. I'm the guy who always appears in a tuxedo to save the day with one of my roses...reminds me, I need to pick up some later.   
  
The girl with shoulder-length brown hair and bangs smiled enticingly at him. Of course, it vanished almost as soon as it had appeared, because she knew that he hated to be given any extra attention than he deserved. She had always thought that he was one of the handsomest guys she had ever met, but really distant, trying to detach himself from any crowd.  
  
So in place of admitting her feelings to him openly, she hid behind a barrier of charm and humor, making Mamoru believe that she had no interest in him whatsoever. And the interest hadn't grown much, even though he continued to fascinate her with his alternating personalities. One day he could be as bright as a new puppy, eager and talkative. She knew that because her neighbor had a pup who kept her up at all times possible. The other days...well, the other days he could be as crowded around by girls as a foul baseball is by audience members of a game, and he couldn't care less.  
  
Natsumi blew a strand of her hair away from her face, and finally giggled. "So what are you doing around here and walking around like that? Anyone would think you were a drunk with all that spinning you were doing, baka!" (AN: Dummy...just more effective.)   
  
His eyebrows furrowed, he hadn't known that he was that obviously dizzy with emotion that even Natsumi would notice. Mamoru turned his face away, trying to hide his tear-stained face, but two seconds too late.   
  
She read his face, and her slight smirk softened, suddenly sensitive to the situation. "Mamoru, oh, I'm sorry...what happened? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Nothing...well, something...I'd rather not say what." The sign showed "Walk".  
  
He started to walk, and Natsumi kept at his pace, not letting him escape. "Mamoru, you don't look well. I'm serious! Hey, let me walk you home. Then you can sleep and stuff, get it off your shoulders...I dunno, maybe eat it off!"   
  
When he didn't answer, she walked faster so that she'd beat him to the other side. Then he would have to meet her again, and they could talk...  
  
"Mamoru?"   
  
It took her a split second to notice that he wasn't there. The light turned green.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again we'll be dancin' in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin' back at me   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Instead, he was standing there, looking blankly at the approaching car. The spacey look in his eyes said plainly, "Take me and my life...we're not worth anything. I'm dying as we speak, because I can't have what I want. Usagi, I pray for your safety." The red convertible rushed at him, daring him to stay there...and he did.  
  
That is, until a certain brown-haired girl yanked him out of the way, a feeling of rage flowing in her veins. When they reached the other side of the street, she almost kicked him in the shins. "How...dare...YOU???" she seethed, unable to believe that he had almost condemned himself to death. He meant almost as much as Seijuurou did to her, and she couldn't believe she had almost lost him. She growled under her breath, raised her hands, and shook his shoulders. Her light pink nails dug into his skin fiercely, and she kept him there as she willed him to wake up from the dream world he was still in.  
  
Mamoru's face turned reddish, but only from the shock. His eyes suddenly showed understanding, but he was numb to the pain. He smiled sorrowfully. "I wanted to do it, I wanted to kill myself. You know how hard it is for me, why didn't you let me do it? Why didn't you let me make it fast and simple?"  
  
"You...you..." she faltered, searching for the word. "You just don't decide when to DIE, Mamoru!!! Don't you realize that life is for the living? Don't humans realize anything?"  
  
Mamoru sighed, admitting defeat, and nodded. "Yeah, we're like that, I suppose. I guess you're right."  
  
Natsumi nodded back slightly, putting down her hands. Inside she thought, No, I'm nothing like you, Mamoru. I'm not a human, I never will be... The Makaiju is the only thing sustaining me...  
  
"You won't tell anyone, right?"  
  
Natsumi sighed and ran a hand through her hair in thought. Finally, she threw her hands in the air. "No, I won't. You know me better than that. Here, now I feel that I've got to walk you home. You might do something stupid like find a cliff to walk off of."  
  
"Now that you mention it..."   
  
"Come on. And don't scare me like that. I just might kill you myself the next time."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Only then will I be free  
Then I will be free, so take me where you are  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Putting down his wooden flute gently, he nudged Usagi, and tried to get her to wake up.   
It was late, and he couldn't believe he had spent this long with her. It seemed that only a few minutes ago he had started gazing at her face...  
  
Anyway, after a few futile attempts of "Wake up, Usagi!!!!", he finally resorted to tickling her. She was...very ticklish. (AN: That's what I think! ^_^)  
  
In less than half a minute, her eyes flew open. Usagi was as red as a ripe apple, giggling, gasping for air, and begging him to stop. "Okay, okay, I'm awake, torturer! Remind me never to fall asleep on you, Alan!"  
  
Her long blond hair was shining, and it briefly reminded him of sunlight spreading across a yard of obscurity. It certainly was long enough to have done so, through a whole meadow and more.   
  
Alan cleared his throat, ignored his thoughts, and grinned nonchalantly. "Okay, noted. Usagi, it's getting pretty late. It's on my way, so I'll bring you home."  
  
Usagi laughed merrily, "I'm not exactly a babysitting charge, Alan. You don't have to."  
  
He smiled firmly, having already decided. "Well, I want to. I really do. Let's go."   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Now baby there are times when selfishly  
I wishin' that you were here with me  
So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Seijuurou and Usagi were on Usagi's doorstep, casually holding hands. Casually as in she only needed his support...but perhaps he took it to mean more.   
  
He smiled kindly. "I hope you feel better, Usagi. I really do."  
  
"Thanks Alan...and I know you mean it. I will, it'll just take...awhile..."  
  
(Time. Place. Perfect. Get it over with.)  
  
Her words were lost forever, because just then Alan had closed in for a kiss...  
  
(I have to know!) his mind screamed.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Natsumi and Mamoru were on Mamoru's doorstep, one hand entwined around the other. He just needed her support, but perhaps she wanted to be more.  
  
She grinned sheepishly. "Well, we're here. I hope you regain your sanity, Mamoru."  
  
"I'm bet I will, Natsumi...it'll just take some...time..."  
  
(Time. Place. Perfect. Get it over with.)  
  
His words were also lost forever, because just then Natsumi kissed him gently...  
  
(I've got to know!) her mind screamed.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
That every night when you are dreamin'  
I'm here to guard you from afar  
And anytime I feel in love  
I'll lose my eyes and dream of where you are  
  
Where you are...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
First Natsumi reached the apartment where she and her 'brother' stayed at, and she fervently searched for him. "Seijuurou... Seijuurou, where are you?" She desperately need to tell him something, something that she had hidden for a long time. She was in love, and he needed to be told. Right away.  
  
When she had searched everywhere, she finally ran into the obscured room where the Makaiju always stayed in, and felt a stab of lost energy. Something was happening...  
  
Seijuurou ran up the stairs to the apartment with the same thought in his mind. "Ann must know what I feel now...I hope she takes it well! She's got to take it well!"  
  
"Oooh..." he felt nauseous and like the breath of life was being sucked out of him. "No, this can't happen! Not yet!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again we'll be dancin' in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
  
Only then will I be free  
Then I will be free  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The Makaiju, also known as the Doom Tree, was dying.  
  
Not like any normal plant. No, it was taking the lives of Natsumi and Seijuurou along with it.  
  
They were born of this plant, and they had once been good aliens from their foreign planet. This had all changed when the evil people settled with them, and in a war between the good side and evil, Natsumi and Seijuurou were the only ones left.  
  
Then the Makaiju traveled to earth.   
  
Natsumi and Seijuurou could only survive by keeping the tree alive, and feeding it energy off innocent people. And they did. In doing so, they became two of the fiercest enemies of the Sailor Senshi. Two of the fiercest enemies of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. But most of all, two of the fiercest enemies of Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
As soon as Seijuurou entered the room, Natsumi ran to him and gasped, "I think we've failed! It's going to die, and we're going with it, Seijuurou! I don't want to die...I don't' want to die, because I love..."  
  
He nodded, tears springing out on to his eyes, "I love someone too...we can't die, Natsumi!"  
  
They both changed into their alien forms.  
  
At that moment, Mamoru and Usagi burst in, clothed as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
Sailor Moon, of course, was about to yell out her prized speech, but suddenly she realized that Tuxedo Kamen was right there...that he was nearby. She couldn't help but stare, wanting to rake his face in, but also to hug him because she had missed him so. And now he was the only one who could help her.  
  
Natsumi, in her alien form, floated down to Tuxedo Kamen rapidly, knowing she didn't have much time.  
  
Seijuurou, in turn, soared over to Sailor Moon, having only one thought on his mind.  
  
Natsumi spoke first, wisely and with a calm, collected heart. She stared right at Tuxedo Kamen and whispered, "Mamoru...let your heart tell you what to do. It's always right, no matter what you think. Don't ignore love. Don't let love ignore you."  
  
He shook, recognizing the voice for the first time.  
  
"She's right, Usagi...this barrier is totally ridiculous. You love Mamoru, go for it."  
  
"Natsumi?" "Seijuurou?"  
  
Both superheroes were astonished...they could hardly believe that their enemies could be the same people that they had both just kissed...  
  
"Nat..." murmured Seijuurou, amazed that he and she had thought the same thing.  
  
"Sei..." she nodded with a beaming smile on her face.  
  
"I love you!" They both shouted, so hard that simply the sound bounced off the walls.  
  
Natsumi and Seijuurou hugged each other, their souls entwined once and for all. In those kisses they had given, they had realized that nothing could stand between them. Not even temptation could break their bond, and they realized that they belonged together. Forever.  
  
The Makaiju erupted then...taking them with her.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Baby, I still believe  
Oh, I gotta believe  
I will touch you that sweet day...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
~Four Years Later~  
  
Usagi nodded silently. "I still remember them. Especially Seijuurou...he really was my confidant back then, even if he was my enemy."  
  
Mamoru kissed her cheek lovingly and strungs his fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I do too. If it weren't for Natsumi, I wouldn't be with you right now, Odango Atama. I'd be lying cold under the ground."  
  
She nodded, grateful for the lesson they had been taught that fateful day.   
  
"Mamoru...after Chibiusa...we'll have other kids."  
  
He laughed, "Well, yeah, I hope so."  
  
"Well..." she smiled, "What do you think of the names...Natsumi...and Seijuurou?" ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Fin.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
What...did you actually THINK that I'd give Natsumi/Ann to Mamoru and Seijuurou/Alan to Usagi?!? Yeah, right...Natsumi and Seijuurou all the way! ^_^ Anyone think the same?  
  
Lolz, I have no more creativity when it comes to kisses. They always sound the same...  
  
I know this may seems unfinished. But any questions, just e-mail. ^_^  
  
Firefly_Tomoe@hotmail.com  
  
  
This is probably my last Usa/Mamo in awhile ^_^ I had to finish up all ties. Maybe a sequel to my "Crash and Burn"...but it's unlikely. Perhaps reviews...~giggles~...aw wellz. Well, I must leave you all now...sayonara! ^^  
  
~Firefly_Tomoe~  
  
P.S. Was this actually a Usa/Mamo? ^_^ Seems more like Natsumi/Seijuurou...  
  
P.P.S. Personally, I don't think it's one of my best ^_^ The song didn't really fit. Aw wellz. I'm not cut out for long ficcys ^^ Just review...please?  



End file.
